When printing images with a printing device having a function to adjust image density, a user can reduce the amount of toner or ink to be used during printing by setting to a lower image density.
Also, Japanese Patent-Application Publication No. H10-198222 discloses a printing device having a save mode. If a user selects the save mode, then the usage amount of toner or ink during printing is reduced by reducing the image density or by thinning out dots or lines.
There is also provided a printing device that automatically executes a calibration process for calibrating a density level or a printing position when a predetermined condition is met. In this calibration process, the printing device prints a predetermined pattern, detects the pattern, and calibrates the density level or the printing position based on detection results.